Do the Macarena
by Crystal2
Summary: All the YuGiOh characters did the macarena. This is not suppose to insult any YuGiOh character at all, it was just made out of insanity and randomness. I hope you like it! Please Review!


The Macarena By: Crystal and Leah  
  
(We don't own any YuGiOh copyright junk!! We just like being random! ;)  
  
Once upon a time there lived Yugi Mutoh. Then there was an air battle above Domino City and Yugi decided to help so he listened and heard a pilot say "I'm out of ammo! Winchester!" then they said "I'm hit! there's a Yellow on my tail!" then the enemy said "Do the macarena!" then the ally base said "They've given orders to do the macarena! We're doomed!" So then Yugi said "This is Yugi Mutoh. I am currently doing the macarena. Is there anything else I can do?" Then the ally base said "Evac! evac! The building's collapsing! There are too many macarena dancers!"Then the enemy said "We've got them on the run. Keep dancing, soldiers! We'll go down in piloting history!"  
  
Once upon a time there was Joey Wheeler. Then Mai came and said "Let's go eat balloons." So Joey ate balloons and he got really big because they filled with hot air. And then he was floating and he saw an air battle above Domino City. Then he saw Yugi doing the macarena and then books started falling from the sky shooting pin arrows. And then he popped and he was falling and he landed on a trampoline and started doing the macarena with Yugi.  
  
Once upon a different time there was Tea Gardner. She wanted to go to a party so she dressed up like a chicken. But she couldn't find a party so she dressed up as a sailor scout instead. Then she went around the city to find someone to save. But there was no one to save so she dressed up as Heero Yuy to try and kill herself. But she couldn't find a selfdestruct device so she decided to dress normal. And then she saw Yugi and Joey doing the macarena. So she went back and dressed up as the chicken again. And then she did the macarena with Joey and Yugi.  
  
Once upon a time there was Tristan Taylor. He was running away from chicks because they thought he was a member of N*SYNC. Then he ran into a wall of cheese and made a big hole and a mouse complained that he was going to sue him. Then the girls caught up with him but a giant cat came and licked him and he fell into the ocean and when he came ashore he saw Yugi, Joey, and Tea doing the macarena. So he did the macarena.  
  
Once upon a time there was Bakura. He was drinking Herbal Essences because his Yami said so. Then a big herd of elephants crashed through his wall and came to take him to Hawaii. Unfortunately, there was an accident and he had to drink tea instead. But his Yami didn't want to drink tea so he made Bakura jump out of the plane. Then Bakura was swimming in the ocean and he saw Domino City. So he went there and saw Yugi and friends doing the macarena. So he joined them and did the macarena too.  
  
One upon a time Seto and Mokuba were playing video games. Mokuba won so Seto got mad. He threw the video game system out the window. Mokuba cried. Then he saw Yugi doing the macarerna through the broken window. So he told Seto and Seto told the executives to board the window up. But Mokuba wanted to do the macarena. So he told Seto he was going out. Then he did the macarena. Then Seto saw him doing the macarena and got really mad at Yugi. So he went out to stop Mokuba from doing the macarena. So Mokuba wouldn't stop. So Seto had to do the macarena or Mokuba would beat him at video games again. So because Seto didn't want to be humiliated, he did the macarena with Mokuba.  
  
Once upon at time there was Mai Valentine. She was eating balloons with Joey and so she started hiccupping until she hit a tree branch. Then she was scared because stuffed animals, an ice cube, a rock, not to mention a duck fell out of the tree. So she ate chocolate chip cookies and then she went to never ever land and got kicked out and she landed in reality and sat there until she saw Joey doing the macarena with his friends and the Kaiba brothers. So she went and did the macarena.  
  
Once upon a time Duke was working on his Domino game when aliens appeared and grabbed him. But they kicked him out because he wasn't a girl. So he walked into a fairy boat and it started raining ducks. Then the air was filled with flying soccer balls and penguins and he had to get an umbrella. So he took his umbrella out of his shoe and put it on his head. Then he ran so he wouldn't get hit by ducks. When he was running he saw Yugi, his friends, and the Kaiba brothers doing the macarena so he said if it will keep the ducks away I might as well do the macarena. So he did the macarena.  
  
Once upon a time Pegasus was drinking lots of wine because he had nothing else to do. Then he saw a pink elephant. So he danced with it until his exectutives asked him what he was doing. Then he danced until he crashed through a window and landed on a cloud. The cloud said get off me and shoved him all the way to China. Then he dug through the center of the earth and when he came out the other side he saw Yugi and the others doing the macarena. So because he was still drunk he started doing the macarena too. Then he ordered his executives to do the macarena too.  
  
So then Yugi heard someone say "oh no we're going to lose, they have too many people doing the macarena." So they lost like they said and Domino City was saved from getting blown up. But they couldn't stop doing the macarena so eventually everyone was doing the macarena. Then the aliens said "Hahaha, stupid humans. You've fallen prey to our dance." Then Seto stopped doing the macarena because he realized that he had destroyed the video game system. So he went to the spaceship and found out about the Aliens plot to get the Americans to do the macarena. So he sued them and that's how Seto saved Domino City from the macarena.  
  
This story is not meant to insult any Yugioh characters, nor is it meant to insult the aliens. 


End file.
